Proposals
by Wisegirl4eva
Summary: Okay so Percy will be asking Annabeth to marry him. But what happens when he doesn't have a ring or he doesn't know to ask her. Or when the demigods find out! Rated T just to be safe! :) Enjoy! :) This is my first fanfiction! :)


***Disclaimer* I do not own Percy Jackson Series. Rick Riordan Does.**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

I, Percy Jackson will ask Annabeth Chase to marry me. And of course I had to ask Athena first hoping she won't kill me. Surprisingly, she took it quite well and given me permission to ask Annabeth to become my wife. I was shocked of course. I asked Frederick ( ) he wasn't surprised I asked him for permission. And if your guessing yes he given me permission. Now I needed to plan out _how _to ask her to marry me. So I asked the person erm... _centaur_ I most trusted. If you guessed Chiron your correct. I walked up to Chiron

" Hey Chiron can I talk to you?" The 25 year old asked.

" Why of course Percy what's the matter?" He asked with kind eyes.

" Well uh... let's say I wanted to ask Annabeth to marry me but I also want to make it special how am I suppose to do that?" I asked

Chiron took this quite well as if he _expected _this to happen. " Well Percy did you even get the _ring _yet?"

My eyes widened the second he said that! Darn it I forgot about the _ring_! Who forgets about that!

"Why not we have a meeting with all the counselors? Without Annabeth" He added the last part quickly.

I nodded.

**30 minutes later...**

"Dude I am _so_ making the ring!" Exclaimed Leo.

He and Leo had gotten pretty close after the Giant War.

He explained carefully to Leo of what he wanted the ring to look like.

He nodded. " I better start making it then!" As he walked off more like ran.

Soon Percy turned around to find all the counselors except Annabeth staring at him

"What?"

"What do you mean 'What?'" Asked Piper.

"When you ask her to marry you, you have to make it special or else you can expect a big fat 'NO' from her!" Said Clarisse while rolling her eyes.

"Oh I know why not have Percy and Annabeth go skydiving-"

-And have him propose then" Yep, you guessed it the Stoll Brothers.

"Or propose on a romantic date on a boat! People do that all the time!"

"_Or _he should propose when there playing 'Capture The Flag' just when she is about to kill him!"

"No! He should ask when they are in a garden with all kinds of plants!"

"You're kidding right?! That's SO girly!"

"Excuse me?! I AM a girl!"

"That explains your fight skills."

"Are you calling me _weak_!"

"Yes, I am what are you going to do about that punk?!"

"THAT'S IT, IT'S ON!"

"BRING IT!"

Percy was getting a headache he had to stop this. He pounded his hand on the table loud enough for people to stop and stare.

"_I _will ask Annabeth the way _I _want to because all this time you guys were fighting I gotten an idea. So let me ask her the way I want!"

That's when Annabeth walked in.

"Asked me what?"

Percy was suddenly stammering.

"Well ask you erm is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"

"Percy..." Annabeth stared at him confused. Which was not often.

"Ask me _now_."

Percy looked around the room for help.

"You got to ask her now dude." The Stoll Brothers said.

But I got no _ring_! Percy thought. Leo hurry up!

The Stoll Brothers read his mind and started searching something is their pockets. They held out a plastic bat ring and handed it to me.

"You're_ kidding_ right?!"

They shook their heads, grinning.

I sighed. I got on one knee, Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Annabeth we been together for 9 years. And as every year passed I loved you more which I thought wasn't possible. And learned more about you. I have finally gotten the courage to ask you this but Annabeth will you marry me?"

Slowly a smile spread across her face and she giggled.

"Percy I never thought you ask me that question with a plastic bat ring!"

"So is that a 'Yes'?"

She nodded and said "Yes, Percy I will marry you!"

The next thing I knew we were in each other's arms kissing the other one.

_And _then Leo came in running and panting.

"I got your ring ready so start proposing!"

Then he noticed Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh um congratulations!"

Everyone stared at him thinking_ Really Leo?! Really?!_

The End! :)

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICION OKAY?! SO PLEASE I JUST WANT FEEDBACK OR POSITIVE REVIEWS! THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
